Camp Lazlo: When in Rome
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: Lazlo and friends win a free vacation to Rome. What to do in Rome? Why cause trouble of course. Join Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Pasty, Nina, and Gretchen in this hilariously entertaining story of adventure, exploration, and...love?
1. I won! Won what?

**I do own Camp Lazlo...yada...yada...****  
**

**Camp Lazlo: When in Rome...**

"Scoutmaster Lumpus! Scoutmaster Lumpus!" said Slinkman running into the scoutmaster's cabin, with his hands full of papers.

Lumpus was snoring away in his room and really wasn't in the mood to be interrupted.

"Lumpus we got mail," informed Slinkman panting after the mad dash he made from the mailbox back to the cabin. Lumpus remained asleep.

"Lump-," Slinkman wasn't able to finish the sentence. You wouldn't be able to either if an angry moose threw a pillow at you causing you to fall and drop papers all over the floor.

"Slinkman, what's so important that you have to wake me up. We get mail every single day. What the heck is so important about today's delivery?"

Slinkman crawled around the floor picking up papers. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Found it...," he said with a smile on his face.

"Found what, Slinkman?" asked Lumpus somewhat annoyed. Slinkman handed an envelope to Lumpus, along with the words,

"I won."

Lumpus opened the envelope with a yawn. He started reading it out loud.

"You have won an all-expense-paid vacation to Rome for you and your scouts. Yada yada...for more information call us at 570-236-6674 or email us at -insert random email address here-." Lumpus put the paper down and remained silent for a while, then turned toward Slinkman.

"What the heck is this?"

"I won the camp lottery. You know the contest they have every year. The one where scoutmasters from around the U.S gather to try and win prizes. I tried to tell you last month but..."

_An uneventful Saturday at Lumpus's cabin._

"_Lumpus."_

"_Yes, Slinkman?"_

"_Next week is the camp-"_

_ACHOO!_

"_Oh I'm sorry. What were you saying Slinkman?" said Lumpus, rubbing his nose._

"_I was saying that the camp-"_

_ACHOO!_

_Lumpus got out a piece of paper and started writing something._

"_Continue," he said almost absentmindedly._

"_I was saying the-"_

_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!_

"_Uh... Nevermind, sir," sighed Slinkman, walking out the door._

"_Whatever," shrugged Lumpus, "Now, where was I? Lets see...reason #45 I hate the Jelly Bean Cabin." He kept writing._

"So, I decided to just go myself. It was only an hour away. I ended up winning the vacation, ...sir," said Slinkman.

...Long silence as Lumpus seems to concentrate...

"Nope, not ringing any bells. Plus, why would I want to take all these annoying, undeserving bean scouts on a vacation?" asked Lumpus getting out of bed and stretching his arms.

"We could invite the squirrel scouts," suggested Slinkman.

"And?" asked Lumpus completely unenthusiastic to go anywhere.

"Miss. Doe will be there."

Lumpus stopped in his tracks. Sweat was running down his face and back, and his cheeks were as pink as roses.

"Did you say Miss. Doe? Well, I guess it would be fun to go to Rome. I could sure use a break from Camp Kidney and I'm sure the scouts will enjoy it. Start planning Slinkman; we're 'a going to Rome!" said Lumpus who them skipped away happily to invite the squirrel scouts and Miss. Doe.

Little did Lumpus or Slinkman know, they were being watched. Watched by our own favorite, little scouts: the Jellybeans! Lazlo, Raj, and Clam clung on the ledge of Lumpus's window. They had heard every word said. I guess it pays to be nosey, but cute.

"Guys can you believe this! Lumpus is taking us to Rome!" exclaimed Lazlo jumping up and down excitingly.

"Vacation!" said the small "vocabularied" Clam.

"This is amazing. I can't wait!" said the cute elephant, Raj, with his adorable Indian accent.

"I wonder when Lumpus is going to make the announcement," said Lazlo trying to start a casual conversation.

"Touring Rome, visiting historical sites, its like paradise for adventurous scouts like us," fantasized Raj.

"Vacation!" repeated Clam with a big smile.

"What can be better than three best friends spending time together in Rome exploring the world...or at least a foreign city?" asked Lazlo with his arms around Raj and Clam.

"Let's go tell the others!" suggested Raj who started to walk down the path toward the other scouts.

"Girls." Said Clam, out of practically what seemed like nowhere.

"Girls?" asked Raj and Lazlo, turning around to stare at Clam.

"Girls." Said Clam pointing to the right.

A cheerful mongoose with pink hair, a squeaky-voiced giraffe, and a tomboyish crocodile ran toward the surprised Jellybeans.

"Lazlo!" yelled pink haired Pasty running up to hug him.


	2. I Have an Announcement

**I do not own Camp Lazlo...yada yada... I'M SOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! SO VERY VERY SORRY! I have no excuse. Gomen. Please Enjoy. Hopefully next time it won't take so long.**

"Hi, Laaazlo, what cha doing?" Pasty wrapped her arms around his and squeezed rather tightly. 

Yes, that pink haired mongoose can never leave Lazlo alone. Raj tapped his foot impatiently.

"Lazlo, can you hurry up? We have to tell the others the news."

"News!" …I'll give you one guess who said that…-cough- Clam -cough-

Pasty released Lazlo and stared from him to Raj to Clam. "What news?"

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam all stared at each other with uncertainty.

"Huddle!" said Lazlo. The three Bean Scouts got together.

"So, what do you think? Should we tell them?" asked Raj.

"Well, why not? They are coming," reasoned Lazlo.

"Rome!" said Clam.

"Rome?" The three Squirrel Scouts' voices came from behind. And I do mean behind. They were standing right behind Lazlo, Raj, and Clam listening to every word they said. Looks like that huddle thing doesn't provide much privacy.

"What about Rome?" asked Pasty.

"Are we going there?" asked Nina.

"Are you going…?" asked Gretchen, somewhat grudgingly.

Clam answered rather quickly, simply, and straight to the point.

"Yes." Sometimes all you need is one word…

Nina's and Pasty's eyes lit up. Gretchen couldn't care less.

"Rome! Think of the history! It'll be so educational! I mean…fun! Yeah that's what I meant to say," shouted Nina.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to Rome. Think of the souvenirs! Oh, and it'll be so romantic. Right, Laaazlo?"

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever, Pasty," replied Lazlo, who at the moment was thinking about other things. Like the fact that they still had to tell the others.

Clam danced around shouting "Rome!" Raj reminded Lazlo that they had to go.

"Pasty, Nina, Gretchen, we sort of have to tell the others now," said Lazlo walking away, completely ignoring Pasty who was still glued to his arm. (metaphorically speaking, of course.)

So they walked and walked and walked and walked and arrived! Woohoo! Party time! I like to move it, move it! Uh...I mean…so they arrived at the center of Camp Kidney. All of the Bean Scouts were already there. Isn't that convenient? Lazlo grabbed a stick, walked up to the flagpole, and banged it to get everyone's attention.

"Okay listen up, fellow scouts. I have an important announcement."

"Lazlo, what are you doing?" asked Edward, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"I told you. I'm making an announcement. Fellow Bean Scouts, I would like to inform you that we and the squirrel scouts will be—,"

"Going to Rome!" interrupted Raj, jumping in front of Lazlo and grabbing the microphone -ahem- stick.

"Rome!" shouted Clam, running around in circles like a madman.

The other Bean Scouts just stared blankly for a while at the Jelly Bean trio. Then…

"WOOHOO!" Cheering broke out among the young scouts. Some people -cough- Chip and Skip -cough-, did this:

"Woo!"

"Hoo!"

"No I say Woo. You say Hoo."

"Who?"

"Hoo."

"Woo!"

"No, hoo!"

"Who's hoo!"

"What do you mean, who? It's woo!

"No its hoo!"

"Who?

"What were we talking about?"

"I don't know, Skip, what were we talking about?"

But a certain, little, crazed rhino reminded them. "ROME! Rome! Rome!"

"Oh yeah," said Chip.

"Right," said Skip.

"Rome."

"What?"

"What were we talking about?"

"I don't know."

Well…following this conversation any longer would be kind of pointless, so…let's go to Edward!

"Lazlo, do you actually expect me to believe that what you say is true?"

"Yes."

"But it's absolutely ridiculous! Going to Rome. Peh. Lumpus would never."

"I'm telling you it's true, Edward."

"Sure it is," responded Edward, sarcastically of course.

"I know it is."

"Lazlo, you are—,"

_Beeeeeeep_

"_Attention scouts, this is Lumpus speaking. I just wanted to inform you all that we will be going to Rome. Start packing your bags. We leave in two days. Thank you."_

_Beep _

………………………..

"I hate you, Lazlo…"

** Lol. Edward: "I hate you Lazlo." I thought that was the perfect ending for the chapter. Again sorry for the slow update. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please review. Please. Suggestions are appreciated. Btw, that 'Beeeeep' was the P.A. system turning on...and off. Hugs and Kisses!  
**

**-Jesshiku-chan-  
**


	3. Hotel Blues

**I do not own Camp Lazlo...yada...yada...**

**Well, this update took forever**. **I'm not really into Camp Lazlo anymore, but I promised myself I'd never discontinue a story, so this _will_ be finished! Enjoy.**

"Look guys, there it is!" exclaimed Lazlo, looking out of the window, as Rome quickly got bigger and bigger from the view of the plane. Raj and Clam leaned in as close as they could to the window.

"I can't believe we're finally here," beamed Raj, "Wow, it looks so pretty!"

"Pretty!" repeated Clam.

Then Lazlo felt a pushing on the back of his seat.

"Hey boys, pay attention!" scolded Patsy, "The pilot just said to brace yourself for landing."

"Patsy, why'd you have to warn them…," mumbled Gretchen, who had been hoping to see said boys ramming into the seats in front of them or banging their heads on the ceiling.

* * *

About an hour later, all the campers had settled in at the hotel. The Jellybeans were doing what they do best. Having fun.

"Open fire!" ordered Lazlo, as he jumped on the bed throwing sock balls at Clam.

"Fire! Fire!" shouted Clam, throwing sock balls of his own.

Raj rushed in from the bathroom.

"What?! Fire where?!" Just then he was pummeled in the face by a fusillade of socks.

"Wait, guys," the elephant gagged," I'm allergic to socks!"  
He sneezed and flew back onto the balcony. Lazlo and Clam followed him out.

"Wow, what a nice view," admired Lazlo, looking out at the dazzling city.

"Yes," agreed Clam.

All of a sudden there was a gleeful shout from the adjacent balcony. It belonged to a certain mongoose who had an infatuation with a certain monkey.

"Hello, Bean Scouts! Looks like our rooms are right next to each other! That means we'll be seeing a lot of each other, eh," Pasty said, winking flirtatiously at Lazlo.

Lazlo grinned nervously.

"Um, sure."

* * *

"Did you hear that guys! Lazlo just said he wanted to hang out…with me!" squealed Patsy as she began to hum dreamingly.

Nina looked up from her _Rome Tourist's Guide _and replied halfheartedly, "That's great, Patsy," before going back to her reading. Gretchen merely sighed and grumbled something about a misunderstanding, then quickly went back to enjoying her view. Patsy continued to hum while watching her lovely Lazlo chat with his friends.

* * *

"Just to warn you, Clam…Lazlo, please don't keep me up to all hours of the night during this trip. I would like to be well-rested for our _daytime_ adventures," declared Raj.

"Oh, come on, Raj. It's not every day you get to spend nights in Rome!" reasoned Lazlo, excitedly.

"Yeah! Rome!" emphasized Clam.

Raj looked at both his bunk mates and realizing his cause was lost, crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I have no say in th—"

SPLAT!

"Holy cow! I'm melting!" panicked Raj, who was now suddenly covered in water.

"Haha! Jellybeaners!" snickered the familiar voice of Edward from above.

Raj, Clam, Lazlo, along with the Squirrel Scouts (who had heard the commotion) looked up to see Edward with Chip and Skip. They were holding water balloons and were poised to shoot.

"Oh, hi, Edward!" greeted Lazlo, oblivious to the platypus's animosity.

"Hi, Lazlo." Edward glared and commanded Chip and Skip to fire.

"Oh, I'm _really_ enjoying this room," sneered Edward at the now soaked Jellybeaners, before walking back into his room.

The Squirrel Scouts giggled and wished our trio luck with their "oh so convenient" lodgings. They then headed in to get some sleep.

Raj mustered the biggest pout he could and predicted complainingly, "Well, this vacation is going to be just _great_!"

**Well, hoped you like it. :)**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Jesshiku-chan-**


End file.
